one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience Progression
A set of rule or “principles” in order to determine whether stats should be awarded will help untangle complicated situations and quickly, but accurately, award stats to any player. General principles: Most stat gain should come from “effort” actions. Effort actions simply mean that they are physically or mentally taxing for the roleplaying character. Just like in real life, spend something (energy) to gain something (stats). (see table 1.1) Effort actions deplete energy. After a certain amount is spent, a character can only perform common actions, like shopping, socializing or his normal role on a ship. However, energy refills itself over time. Ideally, we’d have two rates: idle refill (the recover rate coming from simply not performing any effort actions, but still being active) and resting (sleeping, meditation, etc. in which no other action is performed at all, but with a higher recover rate). Table 1.1 - Energy consumption and reward Note: Energy should be between 0 and 100 (percentages). At 0, a man is unconscious. At 100, he is full of energy. Between 1 and 10, an individual is unable to perform any effort actions. 'Physical Traits' Physical stat gain comes from properly using the character’s body in order to perform effort actions. Example: fighting, stealing, capturing individuals, complicated movements (escaping someone or climbing a mountain). These actions should be meaningful in order to obtain stats. Fighting will be the most popular way to grow (as it already is), so certain measures could be taken in order to rate fights and make stats gain calculation easy: Stronger adversaries yield more points. If two players fight, one of them with twice the points in each category, then the stronger player will gain less stats, even from a win, as he “learns” less than his opponent. (refer to table 2.1) Creativity acts as a multiplier for stat gain. After applying the formula for a win or a loss (win yielding more experience by default), the tables can be turned for who gains more depending on how inventive each players has been (refer to table 2.2) ''Table 2.1 - Adversary strength experience multiplier ''Note: Recklessness shouldn’t be rewarded. A player who takes on a foe ridiculously overpowering him (choreboy vs. a yonkou) and gets defeated in seconds won’t get any stat gain. ''Table 2.2 - Creativity experience multiplier ''Note: truly creative roleplay is as important to make the game colourful (rather than Player 1 strike; Player 2 parries. Player 2 wins.), so it should be greatly rewarded! By experience multiplier, I mean extra experience earned. Specialized traits # Specialized stat gain can come from any action and should be slightly increased over active time (a roleplayer who has been playing daily for a timeframe should be given slight increases every so often without the stat gain being linked to a specific event) # The main ways to increase specialized traits should be: ## Dexterity: training. ## Willpower: emotional or difficult experiences. Additional ways that are deemed to make someone grow in those categories should definitely also be taken into account! Example of calculations: Barnabe Olden and Red Jack vs. some Tulip Pirates and Mercenaries. Type: fight + escape. Link to the event: https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceRPG/comments/3gfspc/one_piece_rpg_filler_arc_frisbee_island/ctyvat7 So why were STAM and STR doubled in the end and the other stats remained unchanged? Due to how small the changes were, adding 90% bonuses from strength difference and roleplay creativity would mean adding decimals, which isn’t optimal. To fix this, two skills were doubled, which brings total stat gain from +5 to +8. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics